Mr. McGregor
Michael McGregor (better known as Mr. McGregor) is a major antagonist in three of Beatrix Potter's children's books. He appeared in The Tale of Peter Rabbit (as the main antagonist), The Tale of Benjamin Bunny (as a minor antagonist), and The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies (again as the main antagonist). He also appeared in the books' television adaptations and briefly appeared as the secondary antagonist in the 2018 film adaptation. He was portrayed by Sam Neill in the 2018 film adaptation. Personality Mr. McGregor is very overprotective of his garden, and he strongly dislikes animals trespassing into his garden to steal some veggies like carrots and radishes. He is very mean and cruel, as he tries to kill Peter, Benjamin, and Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail for trespassing in his garden. One time, McGregor murdered Peter’s father by putting him into a pie by his wife, Mrs. McGregor. In the 2018 film, it was revealed that McGregor made terrible lifestyle choices for decades, like eating too much junk food, which he died of a heart attack eventually. Biography Mr. McGregor is an elder Scotsman who owns a vegetable garden and dislikes pests trying to steal his vegetables, particularly rabbits. According to Peter Rabbit's mother, Mr. McGregor captured Peter's father and Mrs. McGregor put him in a pie. In The Tale of Peter Rabbit, Peter disobeys his mother and trespasses into Mr. McGregor's garden. Peter is nearly captured by Mr. McGregor but manages to escape leaving, behind his blue jacket and slippers which were used by Mr. McGregor to create a scarecrow. In the Tale of Benjamin Bunny, Mr. McGregor plays a very minor role. He is seen only a few times driving his horse and cart to town with his wife. Due to their absence, this allowed Peter and his cousin Benjamin to sneak back into the garden and reclaim Peter's clothes, though they end up being trapped in a basket by the McGregors' pet cat. Fortunately, Benjamin's father arrived to the rescue by locking the cat in the greenhouse and returns home with Peter and Benjamin, leaving a returning Mr. McGregor to wonder what happened to his scarecrow and how the cat got locked up in the greenhouse. Mr. McGregor plays a much bigger role in The Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies, where he captures Benjamin and Flopsy's children while they're asleep in his rubbish heap. Mrs. Tittlemouse saves the day by chewing the strings on the sack. To fool Mr. McGregor, they put rubbish of dirty vegetables in the sack. As it turns out, Mr. McGregor wanted to sell the rabbits for tobacco, but his wife intended to skin them to make a cloak. When they discover the sack has old rubbish, Mrs. McGregor believes her husband tricked her on purpose. Mr. McGregor tries to convince his wife that he wasn't fooling her, but this only resulted in a nasty argument between the two. An angry Mr. McGregor returns to the rubbish heap looking for the rabbits to no avail. 2018 film Mr. McGregor appeared only in the beginning of the 2018 movie. He once again tries to catch Peter and his sisters (Flopsy, Mopsy, and Cottontail) and also his cousin and best friend Benjamin by setting bear traps in his garden. His plan was foiled when one of the bear traps got caught in his beard. As the rabbits finally made out safely before meeting up with their human friend Bea, Mr. McGregor angrily warns Bea that the rabbits won't be lucky the next time they break into his garden again. While Peter trespassed into the garden again to reclaim his jacket, Mr. McGregor managed to capture him and prepared to put him into a pie similar to how Mrs. McGregor did the same to Peter's father. However, before Mr. McGregor could do so, he suffered a heart attack, and collapsed to the ground, much to Peter’s surprise. It turns out that Mr. McGregor had died and the true cause behind his death was due to 78 years of terrible unhealthy lifestyle choices, like eating too much junk food and drinking filthy water, even after Mrs. McGregor died from unknown causes. With both Mr. McGregor and Mrs. McGregor dead, their nephew Thomas moved into their house and developed a rivalry against Peter and the animals for stealing from the garden until the end. Navigation Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Greedy Category:Vengeful Category:Elderly Category:Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Poachers Category:Archenemy Category:Xenophobes Category:Spouses Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:In Love Category:Deceased Category:Evil from the Past Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:On & Off Category:Kidnapper Category:Comedy Villains Category:Provoker Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Neutral Evil